The Crashing Waves (Eridan x Karkat)
by CyanideIsFun
Summary: Faced with the brink of life and death, Eridan lays helplessly unconscious as Karkat plans his revenge for Gamzee. Surrounded with the death of nearly all his friends, how can Karkat cope with the near loss of one of his few friends that are still left?


The Crashing Waves (Eridan x Karkat fanfic)

I looked at the clock, noticing that no more than two hours have passed. I gave out a heavy sigh, and scooted my chair in a tad bit more. Continuing to slave over this mind numbing ~ATH code proved to be time consuming.

Suddenly, you feel see Trollian flashing, notifying you that someone must be messaging you.

Opening the application, you are at first frustrated with whoever may be bothering you at this time, as you *think* you have managed to code this damned thing correctly.

But, no. Your eyes were fixed upon that line of purple. Your heart sunk, and felt such a sharp pain, as you read what your morail had just done.  
Your...morail. You feel lightheaded, and notice that it is suddenly hard to breathe. You continue to stare at the seven lines of text. Taking a moment to contemplate what you just read...

- Earlier -

TC began trolling CG right now at 14:35

TC: hey motherfucker...i hope your not too mad at me TC: i did something that you might not be so fuckin proud of TC: but you know that motherfuckin fishy prince TC: motherfucker would not shut the motherfuck up. he went on and on and motherfuckin on about what i did to terezi...  
TC: but the fuckin fishdick would not shut the MOTHERFUCK up TC: well now he MOTHERFUCKING IS TC: honk CG: GAMZEE, WHAT...WHAT DID J JUST READ?! PLEASE, OH GOD, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT DO WHAT I THOUGHT YOU DID.  
CG: PLEASE MAN. I FUCKING FORGAVE WHAT YOU DID TO TEREZI. YOU SAID YOU'D STOP.  
CG: DONT YOU *DARE* BREAK MY PROMISE.  
CG: COME ON GAMZEE PLEASE.  
TC: honk

Frustrated, with tears clouding your vision, you stand up, ditching your husktop. You just run. Run to the nearest transportalizer. Running, and hearing Gamzee's "honks" reverberate in your mind. You hear his maniacal honks, the screams...and the blood.

You faint halfway, clenching to your heart. For the first time since you could remember, tears were rolling down your cheeks. You couldn't believe what had just happened. Immobile, you just lay there, sobbing into your arms. Now, truly, all your friends are either dead, or just aren't the same. Gamzee...even after trying to change, will go back to being completely insane. There is nothing you can do to change him.

After a few minutes of trying to catch your breathe, you attempt to stand up, just to wobble and shake. You fall towards the wall, utilizing all the strength you can muster just to hold you up. Ever so slowly, you make your way down to the transportalizer. You step on, wiping your tears away.

Upon your arrival to Eridan's hive, you start searching for his body, and if at all possible, Gamzee himself.

"GAMZEE? COME ON, MAN. ITS YOUR MORAIL! PLEASE, GAMZEE, PLEASE."  
Your weak cries reverberate throughout the hive.

After roughly a half hour of calling, you begin to think he is nowhere to be fou-  
"HONK"  
Gamzee's damned horn screeched from behind you.  
"ive been waiting for you bro"  
"GAMZEE!" you hesitate if you should run up to him and hug him "OH GOD, YOU DAMN NEAR GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK MAN!"  
"oh motherfuck bro i...dunno man"  
"DONT KNOW ABOUT WHAT?"  
He didn't answer. He only picked his club up, and pointed it in the opposite direction you were facing.

"IS THAT..."  
"fish dick" He said, emotionlessly.  
"GAMZEE..." your voice has a few noticeable breaks in it, "I...NOW I UNDERSTAND. THERE REALLY ISNT A CHANGE FOR YOU, HUH? YOU HAD TO GO AND KILL EQUIUS AND NEPETA. I FORGAVE YOU FOR THAT. YOU WERENT IN YOURE RIGHT MIND. BUT...ERIDAN? I MEAN, TEREZI WAS THE LAST STRAW!" tears started to roll down your cheek as you continued on.  
"listen bro i-"  
"SHUT THE ACTUAL FUCK UP, MAKARA. KILL MY FRIENDS, OK I CAN FORGIVE YOU. KILL MY MATESPRIT, I GUESS I CAN FORGIVE YOU. BUT YOU CONTINUE AGAIN UNRELENTLESSLY TO MURDER ERIDAN. I MEAN. HE WENT BAT SHIT CRAZY. BUT WHEN HE WENT ON THE BRINK OF DEATH AFTER KANAYA SAWWED HIM IN HALF, HE KNEW WHAT HE DID. HE KILLED HIS ONE TRUE LOVE, AND HIS ONLY OTHER FRIEND."

"OH, NOW YOURE SPEECHLESS?"  
His face dropped, realizing what he had done.  
"BUT NO, EQUIUS FIXED HIM UP ASWELL. YKNOW WHY? BECAUSE *THAT* IS WHAT A FRIEND IS."  
He grew more depressed and a tad angry.  
"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU KNOW WHAT A MORAIL IS? IT'S SOMEONE WHO WILL CALL FOR HIS MORAILS HELP!" you lashed out in anger, throwing the nearest object you can at the wall.

The thud reverberated through the Prince's hive.

A faint moan is heard, out in the distance.

"BUT NO. OH THE BARD OF RAGE HAD TO LASH OUT, INSTEAD OF ASKING FOR HELP. I WAS HERE. RIGHT...FUCKING HERE. SO, PLEASE, IF OUR MORAILIEGANCE MEANT *ANYTHING* TO, ANYTHING AT ALL, YOU WOULD'VE VENTED ON ME!...AND. AND JUST MAYBE I'D BE THE ONE DEAD RIGHT NOW..."  
Gamzee started to tear up, and just fell to his knees.

The weary moan grew louder. Audible, now.  
"GAMZEE...WAIT WHAT WAS THAT?"  
Gamzee couldn't even breathe. He stayed there, staring at the violent mess of blood, crying.  
"OK GAMZEE GET UP."  
He would not yield.  
"FUCK. GAMZEE COME ON."  
He remained immobile.  
"FINE STAY HERE YOU FUCKING ASSBENCH."

You proceeded down this hall, and there seems so be a somewhat large sized trail of violet blood leading somewhere...you decide to follow it.

The moans grew louder, and it sounded agonizing. You continue passing corridor after corridor, hallway after hallway, room after room, door after door.  
Suddenly, you find a mess of blood, still fresh. And at the end of the trail, a bleeding Eridan, with bruises and disfigurations all over his body. You just stare, and then run to his head so you can speak.

"kar..."  
"ERIDAN. OH THANK GOD OH GOD"  
He was able to speak, but it was some gibberish that you couldn't understand at all.  
"NO ERIDAN WE'RE TAKING YOU TO A FUCKING HOSPITAL NOW. YOU MISSED ALOT AFTER YOU SECLUDED YOURSELF OFF. ILL TELL YOU ON THE WAY DOWN."

-4 Hours Later-

You arrive at the Alternian Clinic for Trolls and Humans, a clinic made by humans specifically for trolls and humans alike, so we can live as one. After Sollux found a way to safely transport us down there, we slowly but surely made our stain. We made sure that they wouldn't forget their creators. And after a few sweeps of tyranny, we were almost exactly like equals. Of course, from our perspective. We...kinda didn't mind these aliens. But, after countless riots and campaigns for somewhat equal treatment, more or less. And, as usual, you digress from the point.

You wait there, outside the surgery room. You see the operating room, just a few feet away. And above the doors, is a large red colored box, that reads "OPERATION IN PROGRESS" in all, bold caps.

You saw Eridan on the gurney, bruised and disfigured with many broken bones, and in unimaginable amount of pain. You just sit there quietly until a doctor or someone tells you that you may enter. You just look down at your feet, and whisper things you never thought you'd ever say. You...just prayed. To the human god. Which...is you. Way to go, you managed to confuse yourself.

-Later-  
You passed out on the waiting room chair, not sure of how much time has past. And, without a Rotary Time Device located anywhere, and lacking a Rotary Time Wrist Device, you are at a loss as to what the time is.

You attempt to pry yourself out from the damned chair, but you feel to weak. You look around to see if anyone has noticed your red tears, as you wipe them away.

The red light above the door went green after a few minutes of pondering on the thought of what to do, or what to say. As the light went green, a nurse came out. You pushed yourself out of the chair, and wobbled to her.

"Hey! Nurse! Please, tell me. How is he holding up in there?"  
"Hm? Oh, you mean the Alternian prince guy?"  
"Yes, please tell me he'll be ok."  
"It's...looking better than we had thought. I'm...surprised. He looked so sad, and kept saying 'I'm sorry I killed you', and mentioned a few names."  
Your emotions eased up a bit.  
"Can I go in to check up on him?"  
"Well, if you can bare it, then sure."  
"Thank you so much, huma- er. Ma'am."  
She chuckled slightly and nodded her head, and then rushed off somewhere else.

As you slowly creep to the door, you muster all the strength you can. You pass the doors, and slowly you make your way to the bed.

"Hey...Eridan. You're. Heh. You're looking muc- much better."  
Your voice cracked and you sniffled a few times. You can't believe he's alive. He looks so much better than before.  
"Sir, he's not awake. And..." He bowed his head a little. "It's...not looking so great for him."  
"Oh...please, doctor. Do what you can. I lost too many friends. Please help him."

The doctor gives his dearest apologies, and he gruffly asks of you to leave the room, as the patient needs his rest. You agree, and you leave the room, looking back at the hipster. You silently whisper "C'mon you fucking hipster. You'll make it...you always could make it." A tear fell down your cheek, and with a sigh, you left the room.

You arrive to your human apartment, and lay your head to rest on the pillow. Enraged with Gamzee, and the guilt and sorrow that plagued your mind after seeing Eridan, you cry in your bed. You start punching the bed.

As time passed, your troubled mind eased up, and you wonder how humans can even sleep on these things. How can they not use a 'coon?...

Whatever. You wiggle around in your bed until you find a comfortable spot, and you shut your eyes. Pitch black vision.

Deep into your sleep, you see a fluid picture of Gamzee, with his clubs. His stupid little godtier outfit, and his scratched face. You see purple blood all over him...and it's not his purple blood. You see, a deep violet purple blood, and the cries of Eridan, as Gamzee relentlessly beat him with his clubs. The same way he killed Nepeta.

Your mind slowly, becoming more and more plagued with these ideas, starts to hurt. You want to wake up, but this nightmare has a lasso around your brain. You simply cannot wake yourself. However, you feel yourself dreaming. It didn't take you long to realize that you are in a lucid dream. You are in control.

You start to dream of happier times.  
Of Terezi. And Nepeta...

And how...they're gone now.

You finally wake up now, your black sheets stained with a pool of red. You wipe your tears away, and try to forget it. You start lying to yourself, telling yourself that Eridan will definitely be ok, and that you have nothing to worry about.

Of course, what good are lies? All they do is give you a false sense of security. You guess it just helps to calm you down.

- The next morning -

You arrive at the hospital, awaiting the doctor to get up from his desk and guide you through to the hospital beds, where Eridan will be spending most of his days.

"Sir..." he looked at you with disgust, as do most humans do nowadays, "what is the name of the patient you are visiting?"  
"Eridan Ampora." you bark back at him.  
He rustles a few papers left and right, and takes out a paper. On it, the room he is staying in.  
"Follow me...er...sir." He paused and was hesitant not to disrespect you.  
You follow him through a number of corridors, labeled with names you couldn't make out.  
Finally, he stops and walks into the room, gesturing you to walk into it. You see Eridan, attached to a plethora of machines. You walk up to him, and whisper a few inaudible words that were masked with sobs and voice breaks.  
You just look at him. His motionless body. The scars he has, the disfigurements. The look of pain that lays on his face, the frown he wears that tells his whole story. He is obviously hurt, not just physically, but mentally...and spiritually.

We've all been through so much. And to see one of your only friends left lying here, disfigured and in an insane amount of pain.  
It makes your blood boil. You clench a fist and look down at his body. You're too numb to notice the tears trickling down your cheeks, and falling to the floor.

No. You only feel one thing. Guilt. All because of sgrub. All because of the humans.

All because you wanted to be a leader.

You wipe your tears awaym hoping no one was looking. You glance at the door and notice it's closed. You're all alone with Eridan. Driven by fear of what's in store for the rest of your friends and yourself, you plegded to Eridan, that you will get back. You won't dare kill Gamzee, but you'll make him pay.  
He's robbed you of too many of your friends. And now, you feel like he's crossed the line. Eridan is on the brink of death, and he's away driving you and the rest of your friends to the brink of insanity.

You look back down at Eridan. His motionless body with the vivid scars that told the whole story.  
The story of how a good-for-nothing mutant caused the deaths of all his friends.

And quite possibly, the very death of his own.

Your knees start to ache. You give him a kiss, and you walk back to the chair, and wait.  
Wait for any significant signs that Eridan is going to make it.


End file.
